


To Take A Stand

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: BAMF Karkat, Gen, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Oh My God, Rebellion, Slow To Update, Trollstuck, actually a good person! Eridan, basically here to satisfy my pale needs, its hard being an illegal mutant, karkat and his pale purple boyfirends, kids are trolls, possible davekat, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>also known as In Which The Mutant Protagonist And His Cult Of Religious Worshippers Attempt To Improve Troll Society While Said Protagonist Struggles WIth Having Strong Pale Feelings for Two Highbloods And Possibly One Lowblood But He's Not As Relevant To The Plot So Is Mentioned Significantly Less Overall.</p><p>A new blockbuster available now on a Trollflix™ near you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Take A Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't a 'serious' fanfiction, it's more of a replacement for cosplaying until my exams are over, I do have some serious ideas for a Modern Merlin au and possibly a stucky au but at the moment they're just notes so you'll have to put up with this rubbish. In other news the husktop screen is probably inaccurate because i had no references but i tried

**> Eridan : Have a Mental Breakdown**

 

_You walk slowly towards Feferi and Sollux, each step filled with more rage than the other, hate pulses through your veins. The voices of the Grimdark monsters scream loudly in your ears, blocking out all other noise. You raise your gun slowly, aim at her chest and-_

You wake up screaming in terror. What was that? Your name is ERIDAN AMPHORA and you think that in all your 8 SWEEPS you have never been more terrified in your life. Did you just dream-kill your ex-moirail? The image is still there when you close your eyes, you killed her in some strange grey building and you- you _enjoyed_ it. What the glub? That's disturbing on so many levels, maybe you should check on her just in case, it's been a pedigrees since you last spoke but whatever, this is important.

 caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling  cuttlefishCuller [CC]

CA: fef?

CA: fef i knoww you probably dont wwant to talk to me evver again

CA: and this is a stupid question i knoww

CA: but

CA: are you alivve?

CA: fef?

CA: ok then

CA: reply wwhen you can ok?

CA: thanks

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling  cuttlefishCuller [CC]

 

Okay, you can handle this, its still pretty early in the night, maybe she's still asleep? Yeah, that must be it. There's no way you could krill her and _enjoy_ it. It doesn't make sense, unless you really are that bad?

Oh my god, you really are a douchebag. They were right all along, only a completely insane troll would enjoy murdering their friends. Sure, you'd held thoughts of genocide for land dwellers when you were younger, but you were gullible then and obsessed with your ancestor. The night you decided to be your own person, not 'Orphaner Dualscar' was probably one of the biggest of your life. You normally don't like thinking about your seventh sweep, due to it being spent moping around in a permanent state of existential crisis. Eventually Fef and Kar had to intervene.

Speaking of Kar, maybe he can help you, you don't really know what to do right now and if you're honest you're kind of terrified of yourself. Hopefully he'll be online unlike Feferi.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling  carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CA: kar please say your online

CA: kar, seriously

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME?

CA: im a douchebag

CG: NO SHIT TROLLOCK

CG: WHAT BROUGHT ON THIS MIRACULOUS REVELATION?

CA: uh, wwell i had this dream

CA: this is gonna sound kind of wwierd

CA: YES?

CA: i kind of dreamkilledfeferiandlikedit

CA: WHAT THE FUCK AMPORA

CA: i knoww okay and noww im scared

CA: wwhat if i hurt somebody

CA: wwhat if i just snap one day and krill you or fef

CA: wwhat if

CA: OKAY SHUT THE FUCK UP THERE

CA: I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE, IT'LL BE FINE.

CA: .....

CA: YOU'RE CRYING RIGHT NOW AREN'T YOU.

CA: I'M COMING OVER.

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling  carcinoGenetecist [CG]

you'd like to say that was unexpected, but he can read you like a book, and just maybe your unrequited pale feelings are dancing like an imperial entertainer in front of the Condesce inside your digestive pit. You go back to grossly sobbing into a bejewelled purple pillow, hopefully you won't be such a mess when Kar gets to you. That is if you're still sane, this whole murderer thing is really messing with your head


End file.
